Red Queen: A Maven and Mare fanfiction
by RedQueenXO
Summary: This is following the events during King's Cage so if you're not chill with spoilers then don't read! I decided to ship a ship that should've never existed, Mare and Maven. It's going to be a bit hard to bring them together but I have a plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mare

 _Any characters in this story seriously don't belong to me, all credit with that stuff should go to Victoria Aveyard for making the wonderful series of "Red Queen" if you're interested in reading these books then go on ahead! Also this story is set in the events of Kings Cage and will reference other installments in the series. If you don't like spoilers DON'T READ!_

Maven has me in a cage. I deserve it. I've only been putting everyone I love in danger. Cal, Farley, the newbloods and Shade. I know you can't hear my innermost thoughts, but I am so sorry Shade. I've finally got you back and then I lose you, just like that. I'm a horrible sister. I never meant for any of this to happen. I should've listened to Cal and never trusted Jon, that bastard. But I've only got myself to blame. I learn this time and time again but it never gets through my head. Trust _no one._

I can barely think or see straight. All I feel is the burn of that brand he put on me. Symbolizing that I'm a mere pet to show off. It's truly disgusting. I can feel the tears stinging my cheeks blurring out everything. I hear screams of torment, screams of disgust, and screams of triumph. The silvers have me in their hands now. I wish I had a suicide pill to end this all. I know for a fact Maven would never kill me. He would make me live through this hell as long as he can. Maven is not human. He's a monster. And I realized, so am I. I am a monster, held down by manacles, bound to death itself.

Maven walks over to my cage, crouches down and says, "I've got you now little lightning girl. I told you I could but you wouldn't listen." He pushes his face toward the cage, getting so close I can feel is breathe against my face. I want to use my lightning on him. Electrocute him to death, then tear him limb from worthless limb. I can't though. The silent stone manacles are taking away what strength I had. All I could do was watch. "I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done to me, my mother, and my _father."_ He says. That bastard knows he killed his father, only putting on an act before the kingdom. "It was great killing her and seeing her charred remains." I spit back, "Besides, you don't even care about your father or brother for that matter." Maven smirks in response "I hope you keep your mouth shut or I'll brand you again. Remember that you're mine now. There's no escape for you, and if you play your cards right, you can stay with me for as long as we live." What little hope I've had left has been sizzled away now. I stutter "I'd rather die than to be with you!"

After that awful torment I finally got the chance of being alone. In a cell. With soldiers, or "Arvens" as the silvers call them, guarding me. This place, these people, _everything_ needs to burn in hell. And I hope I'll be the cause of it. Just like what I did to Queen Elara, Maven's mother. That person is the reason Maven is like this. Why I'm here. I hope she felt pain spreading everywhere throughout her body when I electrocuted her. The blood curling scream she made is proof enough though. I have no regrets, she deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maven

 _Any characters in this story seriously don't belong to me, all credit with that stuff should go to Victoria Aveyard for making the wonderful series of "Red Queen" if you're interested in reading these books then go on ahead! Also this story is set in the events of Kings Cage and will reference other installments in the series. If you don't like spoilers DON'T READ!_

I finally have her. My one and only Mare. The look on her face when I branded her. Simply beautiful. She is very beautiful, but beauty comes with a price, and that's her bite. Now that I have her I'll never let her go. She is the only reason why I live to see another day. I cannot _live_ without her. Her mischevious grin, her messy hair, her improper demeanor. She is not like other girls, which is why I must keep her.

"I NEED TO STOP THIS!" I scream to myself in my chambers. I've become a lunatic. She's the _enemy_. Ever since mother tried to get her out of my head with her whispers, my condition has been getting worse. Now I can never stop thinking about her. I love her yet I hurt her. I don't want to love her but every time I come running back. It's like I'm on the brink of insanity.

But now it's time for _debriefing_

I go down to the dungeon and order the Arvens to bring Mare out immediately to my chambers. I have Samson Merandus at my side. I don't trust Samson, he's a whisperer. You can never trust whisperers. I can see the look of fear and disgust on Mare's face. She conveys so many things with a mere glance, she's like an open book. Easy to rewrite or manipulate in my situation.

We all go upstairs. Silence in the air is replaced by the sound of clanking manacles.

"What are you going to do to me? Hang me, stab me, dismember me, do whatever you like, but I will never submit to you, you-

"Why would I ever resort to such vile deeds Mare besides, you'd be absolutely useless dead. Also watch your language, you are talking to your _king._ " I give her a menacing smirk, just to mess with her. My true goal is to break her, make her lose all her reasons to live on. To make her only depend on me.

We finally make it to my chambers I dismiss the Arvens, now for the real fun to begin.

Mare

I'm in Maven's room now. It's fairly small, compared to other rooms and is quite empty. With only a large bed, dressers, a closet, a large table, and some windows. You'd think since he's royalty he'd be living a bit more lavishly. "Come, have a seat." Maven beckons me to come. The iciness in his voice scares me. I can remember when we were together he was always so full of life. A great façade, but his true side is unsettling. I take a seat. Samson is seated right next to Maven. This is not good. So many secrets from the scarlet guard, all revealed.

"I'm guessing you figured out why you're here." Maven says. "It was merely a guess." I say sharply. Something changes in his eyes, as if he's hurt.

"Well Samson, it's time." He grins at me the fire in his eyes are back now. I truly think that he thinks this is just a game between me and him. Everyone that works for him are his pawns, just waiting to make the next move for him.

"Will do." Samson says as a smile is creeping across his face.

I can feel his presence in my head. It hurts, it's like he's filing through all my memories. I try to restrain him but I can't. He's just too strong. He finds one of my worst memories. The moment where Shade died. He replays it in my head. Shade, attempting to save me but getting pierced in the chest. The look on his face, the blood gushing through his body. That needle was meant for me. I finally got him back, and then I lose him. I'm a horrible sister. I was the cause of my brother's death. Samson seems as if he's having fun, chanting the words "It's all your fault."

He keeps replaying that moment. It feels as if he splitting my brain apart, exposing me of my horrible ways. I'm crying now. I miss Shade so much. Why am I such an idiot? Why must I endure this suffering. _Why…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mare

 _Any characters in this story seriously don't belong to me, all credit with that stuff should go to Victoria Aveyard for making the wonderful series of "Red Queen" if you're interested in reading these books then go on ahead! Also this story is set in the events of Kings Cage and will reference other installments in the series. If you don't like spoilers DON'T READ!_

I've been through this for too long. No, I haven't been through enough. I'm a horrible person. I deserve this torture. I deserve to suffer. I've only caused pain toward my family and friends. When I try to fix things, I make them worse. I just want to die, to end my suffering and everyone else's.

All I see is darkness. All I feel is pain and the tears rolling down my cheeks. I never wanted this. I never wanted any of this.

I woke up back in my cellar. At least I think I did. I'm not sure what happened, but I feel dead. "Honestly, What's the point of this. TELL ME!" I scream at the Arvens. As usual I don't get a response. This silence is the death of me. All I have is my mind for comfort.

Only a couple moments later Maven comes down here. I don't have the strength to fight so my only option is to listen.

"Hello, lightning girl, I just thought I'd drop by and bring you lunch. You've been asleep for so long that I thought you were-

"Don't _ever_ call me that." I say sternly.

"What? Lightning girl? Well I suppose you have lost your spark." He says with a sinister grin.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"You say that as if I've come to kill you. I 've only come to bring you lunch. It's your first week here and you're already getting kind of thin-

"Why do you care!" I scream at him.

"Why do _you_ keep cutting me off? Arvens, go wait upstairs I have an important matter to discuss."

"But sir… We have to protect you." One of them say.

"Be gone at once! She's already weak and in manacles, I can defend myself. Or do I need to show you what I can do?" He says with a look so silencing even I'm at a loss for words.

The Arvens scurry up the stairs. It's silent down here now. Just me and Maven, it's sickening.

Maven

"Now we all know we can't have you dead. No matter how much you want to die Mare."

I explain. "It's only reasonable that we have you alive. Don't think of this as a kind gesture."

"I never thought of it as a kind gesture." Mare spits back. Even after all she's been through she still has that fire.

"You've interrogated me already. What use am I to you now? Am I just a pet to show off? You've already have that. It's your _entire kingdom._ " It's surprising how she hasn't figured it out yet. How gullible can she be?

"You are right my entire kingdom is for show-

"You mean _Cal's_ kingdom?" She says as she steps forward. Her methods of intimidation are weak.

"Don't you dare say _his_ name in _my_ kingdom." I say sternly.

"Or what? I know you're too obsessed with me to kill me. How stupid do you think I am?" She retorts. A look of fear flashes across her face for barely a second.

"Well, you are quiet stupid if you haven't figured out what I'm using you for." She steps back and hesitates.

"I'll give you a hint. It involves the Scarlet Guard." A look of longing is in her eyes. Then she immediately snaps back. I think she's figured it out. She's all talk but no bite, or smarts for this case.

"Y-you wouldn't." she stutters.

"Yes I would Mare, you know what I'm capable of. You've seen it firsthand."

"You're going to use me to get the Scarlet Guard here." She whispers.

She collapsed on the floor. Her hands covering her eyes, tears running down her flushed cheeks. I feel a sharp, sudden pain in my chest. This obsession will only make things harder. Harder for me and for her. No matter how much I try to push her away, she keeps coming back, like a spear thrown straight through the chest. A pain of regret, sorrow, disgust, and pity.

"I'll leave you to think about this." I say quietly.

My head feels cloudy as I walk of those endless flights of stairs. It feels as if I'm flying but ready to drop at any moment. It feels like time has stopped right then and there. Honestly when will this ever end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mare

 _Any characters in this story seriously don't belong to me, all credit with that stuff should go to Victoria Aveyard for making the wonderful series of "Red Queen" if you're interested in reading these books then go on ahead! Also this story is set in the events of Kings Cage and will reference other installments in the series. If you don't like spoilers DON'T READ!_

 _Also sorry it took forever to make this. Writer's block I guess. But I think I really outdid myself with this one._

This feels like a nightmare. This is a nightmare. All I wanted was freedom. Freedom for every red in this wretched world. Honestly, I don't know what to do anymore. It's been one week here and I'm already losing hope and my mind.

I hear the Arvens stomping down the stairs. One of them, a girl, approaches my cell. "I have a book for you. I was requested to give this to you by King Maven. Honestly, I don't know why he doesn't kill you already. You're the whiniest whore I've ever seen." She has this annoying tone in her voice. She's clearly trying to get to me.

"Thank you." I whisper. I get a confused look from her. I truly just only care about the fact that I don't have to stay silent. I'm getting tired of having conversations in my head. And when I finally have the chance to speak with someone it's always _him_.

I dash back to my bed, carefully avoiding the shards of broken glass from past meals. I flip open one of the books. It's from the kingdom's library. It's a book about the history of Reds. I feel hope stir up in me but it's quickly diminished. There wouldn't be anything in here besides stories of Reds being imprisoned, and being reduced to slaves.

I close the book and inspect it, wondering what to do with it. But then I see that's there's a slip of paper in the binding. I pull it out. _Page 56_ it says. I go to the page. I scan my eyes over the page two times. I've found something so unimaginable, so crazy that it's impossible that it ever took place.

" _Reds used to rule the world…"_

Maven

I'm in my dark room on my bed doing nothing. Life feels like it has been frozen ever since _she_ came into my life. But now it feels as if everything is being rushed. Both of my parents are gone and I am left to rule this kingdom. All alone, without _her._

"Argh! I can't get her out of my damn head!" I scream as I stir out of bed

I sit up sweating, strands of dark hair sticking to my face. She's eating away at my insides. I feel so empty without-

"Hello King, sorry to intrude on your little tantrum." Evangeline says as she barges into the door, cutting me off.

"Who gave you permission to be in my quarters?' I say annoyed.

"Well, we will be sharing a bed together once I'm Queen." She remarks playfully.

She lounges on my bed next to me. I scoot a bit away. "What do you want?" I say demandingly.

"Oh calm down, I'm just wondering when our wedding shall be in order. I have been waiting for quite a while now." Now it's her turn to be annoyed.

"Honestly, is this really important? My whole kingdom is at war. I have no time for weddings."

"Oh really?" she says, sounding amused. "It seems to me that you have all the time in the world for _Mare_." She spits back. "It's obvious that you care for her. And I have no time for that. So it's either her or me!" She starts rising from her position. Pieces of metal shards already rising from her clothing. Like daggers on the search for blood.

"Are you threatening me? My own fiancé too. I guess it leaves me no choice." I smile threateningly.

She jumps off the bed and throws a shard that cuts my cheek.

"Is that all you got?" I say. I feel a burning sensation in me. Fire running through my veins, channeled through my bracelet, and bright fire burning at my fingertips.

"A woman has her secrets." She smiles, clearly enjoying this.

She dashes to the other side of the room hurtling more metal shards at me. I run the same direction blocking the metal with my fire. I duck down and throw fire at her legs, but she does a front flip in the air throwing more metal at me in the process. I manage to dodge most of them but one pierces through my left shoulder.

"You bitch!" I scream in pain as a grasp my shoulder.

"It takes one to know one!" She shouts back. Throwing more metal at me I manage to lunge away from them but one of them slices my ear. Standing back up I gather all the fire I can muster, hurtling them at her. As she runs, it scorches her hair and the back of her outfit. She her screech is filled with pain. I start to tire. And just as I manage to regain my energy, she hurdles over the bed and pins me down to the ground. I keep my hands a blaze scorching her pale skin.

"It's time for me to end this!" She roars, with obvious pain in her voice. She pulls out a large metal shard and grasps it, hurdling it toward my heart.

This is the end.

But I refuse to die.

This will _not_ be the end.

My hands bursts into flames higher than ever before. Just before the blade touches my chest. My whole body is engulfed with a raging fire. Even my counter and bed start to burn. Evangeline jumps off me, screaming with pain. She runs to the opposite side of the room and she starts to collapse, on the floor with a loud thud.

"One day, I will get you." She wheezes. She starts coughing like a madman because of the thick smoke hovering in the room.

"Get out of here. You amuse me." I say with defiance in my voice.

She has trouble getting up and stumbles out the door. As it turns out a whole crowd of servents are surrounding the door carrying buckets of water and medical supplies.

I step out of the room.

"Put this fire out immediately." I say using the last of my energy. I too, collapse to the ground.


End file.
